


Me Acostumei com Você

by fenixaries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Art, ChanKai, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, happy birthday rafa, kayeol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenixaries/pseuds/fenixaries
Summary: [CHANKAI] Kim Jongin era o cara mais popular da Faculdade de Artes. Não era pra menos, sua imagem chamava atenção por onde passava. Um de seus admiradores era Park Chanyeol, o calouro do curso de design. Sempre que Chanyeol tentava se aproximar de Jongin, cometia alguma gafe ou pagava algum mico, e isso irritava o estudante de canto. Porém, um certo dia, Park pareceu ter desistido de conquista-lo, e a súbita falta do desenhista pelos corredores da faculdade fez com que Jongin tivesse vontade de procurar por ele. Afinal, estava mais que acostumado com a sua presença.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Me Acostumei com Você

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, pipous...  
> Essa fanfic foi escrita muito repentinamente porque descobri que era aniversário da Rafaella em cima da hora (pra ser mais precisa, no fim da tarde de hoje kkkk), então quis escrever alguma coisa pra ela em comemoração e também agradecimento por ela ter me apoiado sempre.  
> Rafa, eu plotei essa oneshot bem rapidinha e me propus a terminar antes do dia virar (eu tava no pique: vamo que vamo), não sei se vai estar de seu gosto, mas espero que sim hsauhsa Feliz aniversário!!!  
> Aos demais leitores, também espero que curtam essa OS e obrigada por clicarem e darem uma chance pra minhas histórias hihi <3  
> Um agradecimento especial à Vanessa, minha amiga preciosa, que topou fazer essa capa em cima da hora também!
> 
> Boa leitura!

Aplausos. Era o que podia ser ouvido por todo o pequeno auditório. Quem visse por outra perspectiva poderia até pensar que se tratava de um _show_ de alguma celebridade famosa, ou algo do tipo. No entanto, toda a gritaria e buquês de flores apontados para o alto significava apenas uma coisa: Kim Jongin, o aluno mais popular do curso de canto, estava ensaiando.

E, sim, era apenas mais um ensaio rotineiro e sem nenhuma pretensão de atrair atenção para si. Jongin gostava de ensaiar no auditório por conta do pequeno eco que fazia no local e, de acordo com suas próprias experiências musicais, o retorno do som de suas cordas vocais ajudava a captar certas ondulações antes não notadas.

Se fosse ser sincero, não curtia muito quando alguém aparecia por lá para assisti-lo, mesmo que se fosse para apoiá-lo. Considerava uma distração, não se sentia à vontade, além da pressão de ter que sorrir e acenar.

Mas o que poderia fazer? Era só alguém descobrir que Kim Jongin estava atrás de um microfone no auditório que uma pequena multidão invadia o local e lotava as poltronas. E em poucos minutos, um simples exercício de canto se transformava em um _show_ particular.

Com o fim dos aplausos, Jongin curvou-se (em plena educação) para as pessoas ali e caminhou em direção à escadinha que separava o palco do empurra-empurra selvagem.

Parecia um _flower boy_ ; a cada passo que Jongin dava, alguém suspirava por ele.

Como não muito diferente das outras vezes, aquele calouro apareceu, e da forma mais atrapalhada possível.

Tentando alcançar Kim no meio daquelas pessoas, tropeçou nos próprios pés e foi de encontro ao chão, junto da dezena de folhas de papel que carregava em mãos.

_Patético!_

Era o que todos pensavam, inclusive o próprio Chanyeol. Sempre que tentava chamar a atenção do cara mais popular da faculdade, fazia de uma maneira extremamente vergonhosa. Lembrou-se da vez em que acenou para Jongin enquanto descia os degraus do segundo andar, distraiu-se, pisou em falso e caiu lá de cima, resultando em uma tarde na enfermaria e uns bons dias com dores pelo corpo; ou da vez em que levou café para ele, mas acabou ficando tão nervoso que derramou o líquido quente em sua calça.

Jongin não o odiava, o achava fofo, até. Mas a personalidade atrapalhada do calouro o irritava.

Agora lá estava ele: tentando juntar os papéis do chão, enquanto seu rosto estava tão corado quanto a cor da tinta fantasia em seus cabelos.

Um burburinho surpreso se formou quando Jongin agachou-se e tomou em mãos uma das folhas. Então, arregalou os olhos, extasiado, vendo um desenho de si mesmo. O garoto tinha talento, esse fato não podia negar.

— Eu... desenhei pra você. — Jongin deixou sua atenção no papel um pouco de lado para encarar Chanyeol. A franja rosa bebê e ondulada pendia sobre os olhos, que piscavam diversas vezes e brilhavam como se admirassem o modelo que mais amava desenhar. — Você... cantou muito bem, Kim Jongin... como sempre!

Park praticamente tremia de nervosismo por estar assim tão próximo de seu _crush_ , e a cena embaraçosa já resultava em vários alunos fofoqueiros tirando fotos e gravando vídeos.

Toda vez que Chanyeol se aproximava de Jongin, o veterano queria fugir, pois era certo que no dia seguinte toda a faculdade estaria comentando sobre o calouro estranho que fazia de tudo para conquista-lo, mas no fim, não importando seus esforços, apenas passava vergonha.

Kim não gostava desse tipo de atenção, sentia-se como um daqueles personagens populares e _cuzões_ dos filmes americanos, então achou que seria melhor se tentasse assustar o desenhista.

Sehun, melhor amigo de Jongin, este que andava sempre ao seu lado, ajudou Chanyeol a levantar-se do chão. Ele era adoravelmente desengonçado, até mesmo a forma em que afastava as mechas coloridas de seu rosto e pressionava os lábios como se esperasse Jongin dizer alguma coisa.

— Pegue!

O veterano estendeu a folha de papel para seu admirador, que frisou as sobrancelhas em sua direção e pendeu a cabeça um pouco para o lado.

— Não... eu desenhei para você. — Chanyeol insistiu. — É seu, pode ficar!

Jongin respirou profundamente antes de recusar gentilmente.

— Obrigado, Park. Mas eu não quero.

Em seguida, retirou-se do auditório, com toda aquela gente o seguindo como se fosse o próprio Nazareno, deixando Chanyeol para trás.

[...]

No dia seguinte, nenhuma notícia sobre o fora que tinha dado em Park Chanyeol circulava pela instituição. Aliás, nenhuma notícia _sobre_ Park Chanyeol.

Jongin achou que seria melhor assim, já que não tinha pretensão alguma com o rapaz que, apesar de fofo, não merecia admirar daquela forma alguém com quem nunca teria nada real.

Assim Kim Jongin pensava...

— Está procurando por alguém? — Sehun perguntou ao ver o amigo com o pescoço erguido, como se caçasse algo na multidão.

Algumas semanas haviam se passado e, com elas, muitos ensaios no auditório também. No entanto, em nenhum deles Chanyeol estava presente. Jongin só se deu conta de que talvez admirasse o rapaz também quando passou a sentir a sua falta. Primeiro, pensou que ele apareceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas agora, após quase um mês de sumiço, a ideia de que Chanyeol estivesse chateado consigo ou, pior, que nunca mais o veria, estava perturbando Jongin.

— Park não veio novamente... — Kim notou. — Ele vinha todas as vezes.

— Talvez o fora que você deu nele realmente tenha o assustado. — Sehun pontuou. — Não era isso que você queria?

— Inicialmente sim, mas... talvez eu tenha sido muito duro com ele. — Jongin tomou alguns segundos de reflexão antes de continuar: — Vai ver eu acabei me acostumando com ele.

— Vai ver você acabou _gostando_ dele.

Aquela fala de Sehun passou o dia pairando pela cabeça de Jongin. Será que... acabou se apegando ao rapaz e, inconscientemente, aguardando que ele fosse ao seu encontro todas as vezes em que ensaiava no auditório? Porque, parando para analisar o caso, haviam outros lugares para que exercitasse sua voz, como na própria sala de aula ou no pequeno estúdio que montara em casa...

Jongin deveria admitir logo que esse tempo todo vinha tentando chamar a atenção de Park Chanyeol e que, mesmo não gostando quando todas aquelas pessoas iam até ele para o entregar caixas de chocolates caríssimas e buquês de flores, eram as florzinhas arrancadas do jardim da faculdade e os desenhos que Chanyeol lhe dava que o faziam ir para casa sorrindo. A propósito, Jongin guardava com cuidado todos os presentes que ganhava de Chanyeol.

Quando as pessoas começaram a falar de Park, Jongin só queria uma forma de fazer os comentários maldosos pararem. De fato, o falatório sobre o calouro sumiu, assim como ele próprio.

Jongin só queria trazê-lo de volta.

[...]

_“Olhem! Kim Jongin está entrando na sala de design!”_

Era o intervalo entre as aulas e Jongin achou que seria um bom dia pra tomar coragem.

Geralmente, a sala de aula ficava vazia durante a meia hora de intervalo, e era lá, aproveitando da companhia apenas de seu amado lápis e papel Canson, que Chanyeol se escondia.

Foi uma surpresa para todos quando Jongin adentrou pela porta. Ninguém tinha ideia do que o aluno mais popular da faculdade estivesse fazendo em uma área não muito classificada como _descolada_ por caras descolados como ele.

— Oi, Park... — Jongin saudou em um fiozinho de voz, quase inaudível, não querendo atrapalhar a concentração de Chanyeol em sua mesa.

Os outros alunos, curiosos, espiavam a cena amontoados na passagem da porta.

Chanyeol achou que estava imaginando coisas, e levantou o olhar devagarzinho, até dar de cara com o cantor de pé na sua frente. Quase caiu da cadeira.

— K-Kim? — Gaguejou.

Jongin não sabia como era se sentir tão nervoso, a ponto de seu coração palpitar rapidamente, até aquele momento.

— Posso sentar com você?

Park abriu a boca diversas vezes, sem saber o que dizer. O que Jongin poderia querer com ele? No fim, apenas confirmou em um sorriso tímido.

— Claro...

Chanyeol ainda não desconfiava das reais intenções de Jongin ali e nem que ele estava tão eufórico internamente como si.

Kim pegou emprestado uma cadeira da mesa ao lado e sentou-se quase colado em Chanyeol, interessado no que ele estava tão concentrado anteriormente. As pontas dos dedos da mão grande e bonita estavam manchados de grafite.

— O que está desenhando?

— Eu mesmo. — Chanyeol mostrou. — Estou... na praia olhando para o mar e as estrelas.

Jongin, então, descobriu que admirava não só o talento, mas a forma artística que Park encarava o mundo. No entanto, apesar de lindo, o rabisco parecia meio melancólico e solitário.

— E por que está sozinho? — Jongin questionou.

Chanyeol virou o torso levemente em sua direção e pela primeira vez, lhe falou algo sem gaguejar:

— Porque a pessoa que eu gosto não está comigo.

Kim sentiu o coração dar um salto violento, agora, mais do que nunca, tinha a certeza que também gostava de Chanyeol. Ouviu alguns suspiros vindo dos arredores e, quando olhou em direção à porta, a vergonha o acometeu: todos estavam assistindo ao flerte atenciosamente.

— Me desculpe por ter agido daquela forma, eu não queria que continuassem a tirar sarro de você, mas acabei sendo indelicado.

— Tudo bem. — Park balançou as mãos em frente ao rosto, completamente adorável com aquelas bochechas coradas. — Acho que eu deixei você desconfortável, por isso não quis mais te incomodar.

E então, abaixou a cabeça em um biquinho. Jongin riu.

— Na verdade, você sempre foi um fofo comigo... — Disse. Chanyeol só confirmou a teoria ao levantar, de soslaio, aqueles olhos enormes para o encarar por baixo da franja rosa. Esse era um detalhe que Jongin pessoalmente achava o máximo. Pareciam fios de algodão doce. — Eu senti a sua falta.

Com a confissão repentina, Park teve de se segurar na cadeira, devido à surpresa.

— Você... o quê?

Estava tão nervoso com a presença impactante de Jongin ali que nem ao menos notou que o veterano escondia algo às suas costas.

— Eu fiz isso pra você! — Revelou, então, um CD. Era bobo e brega, mas Kim tinha passado a noite fazendo uma embalagem fofinha com fitas e adesivos de ursinhos. — Já que você me desenhou tantas vezes, nada mais justo que eu cantasse pra você. — Jamais, em mil sonhos românticos, poderia imaginar que o incrível Kim Jongin, aluno mais popular da faculdade, fosse capaz de um ato delicado como aquele.

— J-Jongin, isso é... — Os olhos de Park brilhavam como as estrelas que desenhara no papel. — Obrigado!

Chanyeol tomou o presente em mãos como se fosse a mais preciosa das joias — e em sua concepção, era mesmo.

Jongin levantou-se, genuinamente feliz por não ter desmaiado em seu primeiro contato direto com o rapaz que havia tanto se acostumado (e gostado).

— E atrás tem meu número de telefone, caso você queira uma companhia para ir à praia com você.

Desde aquele dia em diante, o único burburinho que rondava a Faculdade de Artes, era sobre o novo casal formado: Kim e Park.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentários me deixam feliz, viu? hihihi  
> Um beijo pra vocês!
> 
> Nos vemos nas próximas histórias, nos comentários e no twitter @imfromeldorado


End file.
